


Mushroom

by orphan_account



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Fantasy Drug Use, Female Friendship, Gen, Recreational Drug Use, Short & Sweet, Team Bonding, beau and nott bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23285455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Veth tries some of Beau's mushrooms with her.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett & Nott
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Mushroom

"Beau!” 

Beau jumped, flailing slightly as she’s jostled out of her meditation stance, arms coming up before she relaxes, seeing Veth is the one beside her. Fjord opens one eye in front of her, sitting cross legged ten feet away, before he sighs and shakes his head, closing that eye again before she can yell at him to keep going. 

She looked at the halfling, “What’s up, Nott.” she said, knowing she didn’t care either way what name she called her by. 

Veth smiled, “Still have any of those mushroom things you used at the party I could try?” 

Beau raised a brow, and she heard a tormented sigh come from Fjord’s side of the room, but she rummaged through her pockets anyway, “Yeah sure. Didn’t think you’d be interested in this sorta shit though.” 

The halfling tilted her head, looking thoughtful, “I should tell you about the time me and Yeza got fucked up once when we tried some shit he’d made, no idea what kind of drug that was, but it wasn’t suude like he was trying for. I think I mentioned it? When I ate that fruit? It’s a fun story, we had to buy all new plates.” 

Beau stared, pulling out some of the mushrooms she had left, “What?” she asked. 

“We smashed the plates because we thought they were evil.” Veth said lightly, ears perked up slightly as she plucked two of the mushrooms from Beau’s hand. 

Beau sighed, looking at the two leftover in her hand, “Yeah, alright. Maybe be careful with this though, it’s kinda fucked up and this is your first time with this. And fuck, I don’t know, maybe this being your new body the first time will be super weird for you. Your trying drugs for the first time, maybe, even if the body isn’t new or shit, however the fuck that might work.” 

Veth laughed, “I think I can handle it Beau. I totally know what I’m doing.” she said, only sounding marginally reassuring to Beau. 

It didn’t really matter either way, so Beau shrugged and let it go, popping the mushrooms into her own mouth and watching it take effect. She was kinda used to seeing all the shit by now. It was still super fucking weird and distracting, but she mostly had it handled, she thought. 

Veth took one look around and started screaming because a fish swam into her, and Beau laughed, and then Veth tackled her and they rolled around for a little while freaking out about the weird ghosts. 

Beau noticed the goblin ghost thing before Veth saw, and made sure she didn’t notice him at all by turning her to stare at the sky whale in the cloud, giving the goblin the finger and a quick kick that sent him flying into the ocean before they left. 

Fjord opened his eyes once the sound of the two of them flipping their entire shits was gone, and stood up to follow them. To make sure they were safe and stayed out of trouble, of course. 


End file.
